


Wild Goose Chase

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Peggy and Daniel must commit minor crimes because Jack can’t keep track of his own paperwork. They were not prepared for what they found.Or alternatively: how long can you keep a relationship secret from people who investigate things for a living?
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm Tori and this is my fifth (wow) Jack Thompson/Reader fic. If you've read my other fics, welcome back! And if not, welcome anyway! I'd love to hear any thoughts about this fic, and I'm always open to talking about my fics through my tumblr [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/), or my wattpad @fandomsandxfiles. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you have a request for a Jack Thompson one shot, I have requests for Jack open on my tumblr writing blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/). all the requests are posted here as well.
> 
> *flashbacks are in italics*

"Knock knock," There was a knock at your office door, making you look up. "Do you have time to go to lunch with me?"

You smiled at him and looked up from the papers you were working on. "Does the big hot-shot SSR chief have time for little old me?"

"The 'big hot-shot SSR chief' always has time for you," he said, smiling back at you. "And he's avoiding some paperwork back in the office." 

"And the truth comes out," you said, getting up from your chair and walking over to greet him. "I'm nothing but a distraction." 

"Darling, you're always a distraction," Jack said, kissing you chastely on the lips and you practically giggled in response. "So, what do you say? Will you go to lunch with me, my lady?" 

You rolled your eyes jokingly at him before starting to gather up the loose paperwork on your desk. "Where did you have in mind?" 

"Just the little restaurant down the street. Told the boys at the office I had a business meeting and lunch, but I didn't tell them where." 

After putting your jacket on, you two headed down to the lobby of your building and walked out, heading towards the restaurant. Before leaving, Jack double checked your surroundings, and when you got to the restaurant, requested a table that was a little more out of the way. 

Hiding a relationship is never easy. And it doesn't make it any easier when the people you are hiding a relationship from are highly trained government agents and possibly enemy operatives.

The nature of your relationship with Jack Thompson could be considered odd, but to you it was normal. Because Jack is the chief of a fairly secret and dangerous organization, you two try to limit being seen in public together, just because the SSR has a large number of enemies and any one of them could see you and Jack together and try to use you to get to him. Another reason that you two were sneaking around was because you were also hiding your relationship from all of your friends. 

That was a little harder to explain. 

Part of the reason that you were hiding your relationship from your friends is because you didn't know if you could handle the teasing you would get if they found out. 

You and Jack met when Howard's inventions were stolen about two years ago. You worked in Stark Industries as Howard's secretary, so the SSR was convinced that you were helping him when he was on the run. You actually were helping Howard, but that's neither here nor there. And from Howard's smug return to the SSR forward, you were part of the Underwood case as well. 

***

When you first met Jack, you despised him. He had barged into your office one day, convinced you were committing treason, and he wouldn't leave you alone. But you continued to show up in the investigation, so you begrudgingly dealt with each other. 

_"Where is Howard Stark?" he had said instead of a greeting._

_You looked up at him with your eyebrows raised. "And who are you?"_

_"Agent Jack Thompson, SSR," he snapped, showing you his badge._

_"Well Agent Jack Thompson SSR, I don't know where Howard is," you said, frowning. "So if that's all you're here for I'm afraid you're going to come up empty handed."_

_"No, you're coming with me for questioning. And we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's up to you."_

_You gave him a glare that could wilt a houseplant, but sucked it up and went to the SSR, where you were ushered into a dimly lit interrogation room. “When was the last time you saw Howard Stark?” he asked, sitting across from you at the table._

_“The last day he appeared in front of Congress,” you said confidently. “As his secretary I was required to attend his hearing and I helped prepare some of what he was supposed to say on the stand. He didn’t inform me that he was skipping the last day, or I wouldn’t have shown up because I looked like an idiot not knowing where he was.”_

_“What was he supposed to say?”_

_“The general tone was this: be polite, defend with facts, and don’t piss off any congressmen.”_

_“And he did the exact opposite of that.”_

_“You do know that just because I work for the man, it doesn’t mean I have any influence on what he does right? If he actually listened to my advice, I wouldn’t have had a headache every day for the last three years.”_

***

You had also experienced the SSR's latest big case in LA just last year. Your luck had you on a business trip out to Los Angeles right in the middle of the Isodyne fiasco, and you found yourself staying in LA to help Peggy out for the remainder of it. And when Peggy called you the day you were set to return to New York and told you that Jack had been shot in his hotel room, you put your flight on hold and stayed in LA to help Peggy out. You immediately asked Peggy what you could do to help, and put a lot of other things on hold. You told yourself that you would do this for anyone, but deep down you knew that you were worried for Jack in a way that you couldn’t explain. Your job consisted mainly of communicating with the doctors and nurses at the hospital about Jack’s condition, and once the doctors informed you that he was awake and doing well, you flew back to New York. As much as you were on better terms with him at the end of this case, exchanging some jokes between yourselves and genuinely enjoying his presence when you weren’t in a life threatening situation, you still weren’t sure how he really felt about you. 

By the time Jack woke up and was able to function like a normal person, you were already back in your office in New York. You didn’t think he would ever know that for most of the time he spent unconscious, you were pretty much the hospital’s only point of contact about his condition. The SSR had thrown itself into a frenzy trying to find the shooter, and unfortunately yielded no leads. The only reason Jack found out that you had watched over him was because Daniel offhandedly mentioned it to Jack one day. 

_“So, what was it like to cry at my bedside day in and day out?” Jack asked smugly as he limped slightly into the SSR bullpen._

_“Actually, we didn’t really see much of you in the hospital,” Peggy said, eyebrows raised. “The office was shorthanded enough because we found out that several agents were corrupt, we couldn’t really waste manpower ‘crying at your bedside,’ like you so humbly put it.”_

_“So you just left me to the wolves?” Jack looked offended._

_“Not exactly,” Daniel cut in. “We had a guard posted outside of your hospital room to make sure that the guy wouldn’t come back to finish the job, and Y/N handled all the dealings with the hospital regarding your condition. I know you like us Jack, but you were unconscious for most of your hospital stay. It’s not like you were going to notice that we weren’t there.”_

_“I thought Y/N went back to New York after the Isodyne case,” Jack said, confused. “Howard offered me a flight back to New York on his jet with her, but I already had our plane tickets booked, which you then canceled completely.” He looked at Peggy. “How much money in plane tickets alone do you think you’ve cost this agency?”_

_“Y/N decided to stay back in LA for a bit once I told her what happened to you. She wanted to help us, so I asked her to oversee you in the hospital as a favor. She’s back in New York now, she left the day after you woke up and the doctors assured us you were going to be fine.”_

_“She didn’t stay after I woke up?”_

_Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack’s insistent questions about you. “Why Jack, you sweet on her?”_

_Jack went slightly pink, and Daniel smiled. He knew it. That was the same look he used to get when the New York agents asked him about Peggy. He didn’t say anything further though. He wasn’t sure how you felt about him now, but he was well aware of your hatred of Jack when you first met. He would tease Jack about his crush on you later, maybe he would mention it whenever he calls the New York office, just to get him back for the amount of times Jack has picked on him._

***

You didn’t expect to see Jack again so soon, or at all, but once he was well enough to be back at work running the New York SSR, you seemed to interact with him a lot. 

_The phone in your office was ringing right as you walked through the door one morning. “Stark Industries, Y/N speaking,” you answered._

_“Hi, uh it’s Thompson,” Jack’s voice came through the phone. Confused, you didn’t say anything. “Peggy and Daniel told me that you helped them by coordinating with the hospital after I was shot, and I wanted to say thank you.”_

_“Oh, you’re welcome,” you answered. “I just had to cancel Howard’s jet, it wasn’t like I did too much else after that.”_

_“Still, you didn’t have to do that,” he said. “You could have just left the SSR to handle everything,” he persisted._

_“Jack, really, it’s fine, I would have done that if anyone had gotten shot. I’m glad you’re okay though.”_

He also showed up to your office once out of the blue, giving you flashbacks to the first time you met. He was significantly nicer this time around though. 

_“Jack?” you asked in shock when you opened the door to your office and saw him in the hallway, hand poised as if he was about to knock. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I had to drop something off here for Peggy, she called me this morning and asked if I would do her a favor,” he said, handing you a big envelope with the SSR logo and the words “Top Secret.” stamped on it._

_“Oh, I’ll make sure he gets this the next time I see him,” you said, taking the envelope and placing it in the top drawer of your desk. “Do you need anything else from me?”_

_“Would you like to go to lunch with me?” Jack asked out of the blue. “I don’t want to go back to the office right away.”_

_“Why wouldn’t you want to go back?”_

_“I don’t know, I just feel like since I’ve been back, everyone’s been watching me all the time, trying to make sure I’m okay. They bring me coffee every morning in my office,” he said quietly. “And it’s never good coffee either.”_

_“You don’t want the men at your office to worry about you,” you said. “But if you do need help with something, you shouldn’t be afraid to ask.”_

_“Yeah, that’s what it is I guess. I don’t know, I’m probably just overthinking it,” Jack said as he turned and started to leave your office. “Thank you Y/N.”_

_“Wait, Jack!” you found yourself calling after him._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you still want to go to lunch?” you asked shyly._

_His face broke into a smile at your question. “Where do you want to go?”_

***

So far, you and Jack were successfully hiding the fact that you were dating from Peggy and Daniel, but it wasn’t really that difficult, because they lived and worked on the opposite side of the country. It wasn’t difficult at all to hide your relationship from Howard, because although he now completely split his time between New York and Los Angeles, even when he was in New York you were lucky to see him in the office once or twice the whole time. 

But your luck started to run out when Peggy and Daniel decided to visit the New York SSR for two weeks, for (as far as you could see it) absolutely no reason. 

The first time your cover was almost blown was when Peggy called you a few nights after arriving to ask if you’d like to get a drink with her, and you missed the call. You missed the call because you were over Jack’s apartment, cuddling with him on the couch and listening to the radio. You only found out that she had tried to reach you though, when Jack’s phone rang. “Thompson,” he answered instead of a greeting. “Hey Sousa,” he added after a moment. 

That piqued your interest, so you got up from the couch and stood next to Jack, who then held the receiver close to your ear so you could listen as well. “I think Peg is going to try and get Y/N to get drinks with her tonight, and I was wondering if you’d like to do the same. Update me on all the happenings at the New York SSR.” You both heard Peggy’s muffled voice say something in the background, but you couldn’t make out what she was saying. “What’s that Peg?” Daniel called to her. 

“What did she say?” Jack said. 

“She said that Y/N didn’t pick up when she called before, and she doesn’t know where she could be. She wanted to know if you happened to know.” 

Both yours and Jack’s eyes widened. “Why would I know where she is?” Jack asked, trying not to give up that the reason you missed Peggy’s call was because you were with him. 

“Beats me,” Daniel said. “Have you even spoken to Y/N since you got back to New York?”

“I had to drop something by her office once, but that was it.” 

Jack politely turned down Daniel’s invitation for a drink by saying he was tired, and hung up the phone. “That was close,” he said. 

“Too close,” you agreed. “Do you think Peggy knows?”

“How could she? She lives in Los Angeles. If she does know, then somehow she’s developed psychic powers, and that’s something we need to address.” 

“Yeah, she’s already scary enough without any extra abilities.” 

***

The second time that your cover was almost blown was when Peggy tried to set you up on a blind date. You finally managed to get her to stop nagging you about it, but it was really difficult to turn down her suggestions without admitting that you already had a boyfriend.

But what really brought about your downfall though, was the fact that Jack liked to bring paperwork home with him to work on, but he rarely remembered to bring the files back to the office. 

And it just so happened that he managed to take some files home this time that weren’t his, they were technically Peggy’s case files, and they were time sensitive.

And when Peggy needed them, they weren’t there. She must have ripped through half of the New York office’s files that night, muttering to herself as she stomped from filing cabinet to filing cabinet. “Peg, we’ve got to go home, it’s nearly eleven.” Daniel said. “We can ask Jack where the files are when he comes in tomorrow.”

That’s when Agent Turner cut in, who happened to be working the night shift that night. “I think the Chief sometimes takes files home to work on them, but he has a horrible habit of not bringing them back. He might have taken yours by mistake.”

Peggy abruptly closed the cabinet she was searching through. “He probably did take my case files, that moron.”

“Can we go back to the hotel then?” Daniel asked tiredly. “There’s nothing we can do about that now.” Peggy didn’t answer, instead choosing to disappear into Jack’s office. Daniel shook his head, knowing what she was looking for. The employee directory, that had records of all the agents phone numbers and addresses for any emergencies. “Don’t tell me we’re going to his apartment to get them.”

“Daniel, I need these case files.”

“It’s not my fault that Jack can’t keep track of what’s his and what isn’t! Peggy, you don’t even know where he lives, he could live in New Jersey for all we know.” 

“He doesn’t,” Peggy said, writing something down on a piece of paper. “Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can sleep.”

***

They got to Jack’s apartment a little after eleven, and to no surprise, he didn’t answer when they knocked on his door. Daniel just shook his head when Peggy pulled something out of her purse and started to pick the lock. After a few moments, the door clicked and opened slightly. “Keep watch, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Fine, but when Jack kills you for breaking into his house, I’m leaving.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes as she slowly tiptoed into the dark apartment. Producing a small flashlight from her purse, she clicked it on and looked around. No files. This was also the first time that she had even seen where Jack lived, so she might have snooped around more than she should have. After checking everywhere in the kitchen and living room, she sighed. The files she was looking for were nowhere to be found. She was ready to turn around and leave, but something told her that the files were probably in the bedroom, and she figured she was quiet enough to sneak in and get them. 

The door to Jack’s bedroom opened silently, and Peggy expected to see him sleeping soundly, content with the fact that he stole her files. What she did not expect however, was to see someone else in bed with him. She couldn’t tell who it was in the dark, and the mystery woman had the covers pulled up high, but Peggy almost dropped her flashlight. Thankfully, she spotted a pile of files on his desk, and quickly located the ones that he had taken by mistake. Everything was going really well until she accidentally knocked the desk with her leg and rattled everything on it. 

Jack shot up out of bed, and groaned when he realized who had broken into his apartment. “Marge, what on earth are you doing in my bedroom?” 

“Looking for my case files,” she said. “That _you_ stole and brought home. What are you doing?” 

“This is my home, so I was sleeping.” 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” Peggy’s voice got a little louder. 

“Shh!” Jack said, looking over at his bed companion. “You’ll wake her.” 

“And who is she?” 

“My serious girlfriend, thank you very much. And don’t you get on my case about the fact that I’m not married and she’s sleeping here, I happen to know that you and Sousa are listed at the same address, and I highly doubt you’re just roommates.”

Peggy stared at him in shock. She couldn’t believe it. “Jack-” she started to say, but stopped when the woman in Jack’s bed started to wake up. 

“Jack? Honey?” you said as you sat up, eyes still not adjusted to the darkness of the room. “Is everything okay?”

Peggy’s mind was racing even faster. She recognized that voice. “Y/N?” she asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

“Peggy? What are you doing here?” you asked. 

“Jack’s bad habit of taking home case files. He took ones I needed, and they’re time sensitive.” 

“Oh, okay,” you said, yawning before you rolled back over and closed your eyes again. 

Jack gave Peggy a look. “You have your files, can you please get out of my apartment so I can go back to bed?” 

Peggy nodded and quickly left the room. When she walked out of the door to the apartment, Daniel looked at her. “What took you so long?” 

“Jack and Y/N are dating,” was her stunned reply. 

“What?” 

“Jack keeps his files in his bedroom apparently, and when I went in, there they were, cuddling in bed together.” 

“You’re sure it was Y/N?” Daniel asked, looking puzzled. 

“Jack woke up and told me off, and then she woke up. It’s Y/N.” 

At that moment, Jack opened the door of his apartment and peeked out, probably to check if Peggy had left or not. “Really Sousa?” he said when he caught sight of Daniel. “You too?” 

“Hey, it’s not like I wanted to spend my night breaking into your apartment,” Daniel answered. “I would have appreciated it if you told us about you and Y/N though.” 

“Oh my god,” Jack scoffed lightly. 

“Wait a minute!” Peggy said, realizing something. “Last week, when I tried to call Y/N and she didn’t pick up, she was with you wasn’t she?” Jack didn’t answer, but his face gave it away. “And you lied to us, you said you hadn’t seen or spoken to her!” 

“Peggy, if you don’t leave right now I will shoot you.” 

“Fine,” she huffed. “But we expect an invite to your wedding!” 

Jack rolled his eyes as he shut and locked the door, but secretly fought a smile.

*** 

The next morning, Peggy walked into the New York SSR, and Agent Turner stopped her. “Did you ever get the files that you were looking for last night?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we had to break into Thompson’s apartment to get them though,” she said. “And we found out he had a secret girlfriend he didn’t tell us about.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

At that moment, Jack walked in the office, and overheard Peggy’s conversation with Agent Turner. “Really Marge?” he asked as he shut the door to his office. 

“This won’t be going away for a long time,” Peggy said quietly, and Agent Turner laughed. “He’s never living this down.”

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'd love to know what you thought of this, but you don't have to tell me :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
